Another Magic World
Another Magic World 'is a fantasy adventure, half Live-Action/Animated, created by [[User:Astral-New-X|'Astral-New-X]]'''. '''It´s produced by Mirage Studios. Synopsis Barry Welton is a 12-years-old boy that dreams with creating his own cartoon. He loved them since he was a kid, until he goes with his family to Magicworld, a theme park protagonized by the cartoons of Magic Entertainment. However, the happy day ends when they go to the attraction "Ol´Days Cinema" and a mystic ray coming from the screen takes Barry and other five boys to a mysterious place populated by many cartoon characters. Plot In 2017, a 8-years-old Barry Welton sees his favorite cartoon: The Future Crew. The cartoon is about four teenagers of XXIII century who are called to pilot animal-based robots, however, his 12-year-old sister Anne fights with him and changes the channel to a romance anime named "The Bloom of Flowers", that is about a prohibited romance between a japanese girl and one american boy during WWII. Finally, their little 5-year-old sibling, Charlie, changes the channel to a pre-schooler cartoon named "Willy the Dinosaur", which is about a dinosaur who tells life lessons. 4 years later, in 2021, the siblings visit a park named "Magicworld" along, with their parents, based on the cartoons and movies produced by Magic Entertainment, that is the most important animation studio of the world and also, the ones ruling almost all the animation business. Barry (who is the narrator) says that he wants to create his own cartoon. After a happy day in Magicworld, they go to the last attraction of the day: Ol´Day Cinema, that reproduces black-and-white cartoons. After seeing some animated shorts, Barry says that it was the best day ever, while Chariie yells that he wants to live in Magicworld and Anne is talking with her girlfriend James, until the cinematograph that reproduced the movie started to fail. Finally, a mysterious ray comes from the screen and falls over Barry, who disappears. Everyone starts to scream as the ray falls to Anne and Charlie, who also disappear. The last rays fall on another three boys (Park, Juan and Evelyn), who disappear. And now, the adults are scared. Barry awakes along with Park, an asian-12 year old boy, Evelyn, a 15-year-old girl and Juan, a 13-year-old-boy. After meeting themselves, Barry identifies the place where they are as Elwood City, the main setting from Arthur. Arthur appears takes them to his school to meet his classmates. However, when the class is over, they take Arthur into the janitor´s room and forces him to explain what is happening. Arthur says he doesn´t knows nothing, but he says he meets the "Old Jake", a man who says there are many universes. Arthur takes a paper and writes the direction of the man. After getting out of Arthur´s school, they go to Old Jake´s house. He is a grouchy hermit antropomorphic bear who is helped by a talking bat named Riley that wants the kid to get out of his house, however, Juan offers a taco so he lets them to enter. They tell him their story. Old Jake reveals they are on the Cartoon Dimension, one of a thousand, populated by all of the cartoon characters. The center of the dimension is the Cartoon Central, and a portal to the Real World is somewhere in the Future Creek world. Barry and Evelyn are excited, however, Park and Juan (who spent most of their times practicing sports or playing videogames and reading comics) get bothered. Meanwhile, a dark sorcerer observes them with an orb. Old Jake gives the kids "Portal Devices" that can take them to the cartoon they want. Barry says he want to find Charlie and Anne but they ignore him and cross the portal. In Cartoon Central, there are many portals conducing to the cartoon world. The kids get amazed by the great amount of cartoon characters walking among them, until Park looks the portal to "The Future Creek". Barry says to them that he wants to look for his family, and Evelyn tries to convince him to go to "Future Creek" because the portal to home is there, but Barry gets angered with them an goes away. First, Barry doesn´t knows how to use the Portal Device, so he is transported to Bikini Bottom, the home of SpongeBob Squarepants, so Barry decides to go to Krusty Krab for a quick meal. A "10 minutes later" SB chart appears and Barry is transported to a cartoon named "Magic Squadron" that is about five girls who got magic powers and they use them to capture evil beings named "Hollowshades". First, Barry is chased by the "Hollowshades", but he is rescued by the Magic Squadron formed by: Firy (who reveals to be Evelyn, who got there by an accident with the Portal Device), Icy, Planty, Watery and Thundery. Barry is forced by Firy/Evelyn to be the brand-new squad member "Rocky" (the only male) because she says that Park and Juan got captured by an evil wizard, so their new mission is to rescue the captured. After hunting some Hollowshades, they face the enemy of the squad, who results to be the evil wizard. The evil wizard presents himself as "Rastarok" and knocks the squad, except Barry and Evelyn. Rastarok captures Evelyn and leaves Barry unconcious, however, Old Jake appears from a portal. Barry wakes up in Old Jake house. Old Jake reveals that he is not an old bear, he is a young man named Jake. He lost his parents in a fire when he was eight so he moved on with his spoiled uncles. He discovered his dimension via an old cinematograph his mother gave him, so he scaped to the cartoon world. Jake uses a button to return to his human form, and says that everytime he could, he scaped to his dimension, but eventually, he got trapped. Barry asks Jake for his family, and Jake says that an evil wizard captured five kids in his cartoon, "Song of Elves". Barry, Jake and Riley (Jake´s talking bat) go to The Future Creek, where they use a flying tablet to talk to everyone in Cartoon Dimension. Jake tells to them that an evil wizard named Rastarok, inhabitant of the cartoon "Song of Elves" kidnapped five kids. Another portals appears, and Mickey Mouse emerges from it, telling the group that Rastarok is his main enemy, and he convinces the cartoons to fight. Meanwhile, in the Evil´s Castle of "Song of Elves" Rastarok puts the kids on a machine and he begins to steal his youth, until he adverts a gigantic army coming from outside. There are the cartoon characters! Afraid, Rastarok, uses his magic powers to rise zombies from the ground, and also, he invokes Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls´main villain) who turns himself into a giant and helps Rastarok, beginning the final battle in the Dark Kingdom. In the battle, Barry joins to "The Future Creek" stars to fight Bill Cipher, who is destroyed by the Macrobot. While the cartoons, are fighting the zombies, Jake, Riley and Barry go to the castle, where Rastarok tells the group his backstory: When he was a teenager, he was teleported to the Cartoon Dimension, and he made a deal with a dark being to live forever, however, he got scamed and turned into an elder wizard, so he now tries to retrieve his youth. Jake tries to convince Rastarok that the path he is following isn´t the correct but Rastarok kills him. Angered, Barry tries to fight Rastarok but he is defeated, but when all is lost, Willy the Dinosaur appears and eats Rastarok. Barry frees his friends and siblings, but the cartoon world starts to disappear. This is because in the Real World, parents are complaining about the Magicworld incident and now all cartoon channels and theme parks are closing, however, Barry and the kids use the flying tablet to communicate with all people in the world via all the televisions in the planet. Barry says everything is okay and that imagination is the motor of life, so if they can, leave the reality 5 minutes and imaginate. The cartoon world disappears and the boys are spitted off the screen of "Ol´Days Cinema". They are upset because cartoon world disappeared, but suddenly, an animation of Joe Magic (the founder of Magicworld Entertainment") appears, thanking the kids for saving imagination. Meanwhile, the cartoon world is rebuilded, and also, the screen spits a 16-year-old-teenager. This guy is Jimmy/Rastarok, who thanks the boys from taking him to reality. A month later, all the channels and theme parks opened again, and now, the value of adults about imagination is now higher. The movie ends with a musical between the cartoon characters and the real life characters. "It´s all, folks!" Post-Credit scene In the post-credit scene, Homer Simpson is eating pizza and a scene of Homer´s emotions (Inside-Out) appears. Cast * Working on it..... Referenced series and movies * Gravity Falls. * Arthur. * Merry Melodies/Looney Tunes. * Adventure Time. * Mickey Mouse. * DuckTales. * SpongeBob Squarepants. * Regular Show. * The Simpsons. * Inside-Out. * Toy Story. * The Powerpuff Girls. * Nightmare Before Christmas. * Hey Arnold! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Soundtrack In appearence order: *"The Best Fantasy" (James Newton Howard): At the beginning of the film. *"Come to Our World" (James Newton Howard): When the kids are teleported to the Cartoon Planet. *"Ocean Man" (Ween): When the protagonists come to Bikini Bottom. *"Wannabe" (Spice Girls): When Barry goes to Magic Squadron dimension. *"Take Back the Falls" (Brad Breeck): At the final battle scene. *"Save the Day" (James Newton Howard): At the climax. *"A Beautiful World" (James Newton Howard): At the end of the film. Trivia *Voltron, Transformers or the Macross/Robotech anime don´t appear because The Future Creek is a parody of them. *Magic Squadron is a parody of Mysticons and the anime Pretty Cure (known as "Glitter Force" in America). *When Barry uses the Portal Device to switch into cartoons before getting on Bikini Bottom, he goes in The Simpson´s couch gag. Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Live Action